Tras Bambalinas
by Aye436
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS “Hay una teoría que dice que los actores pueden llegar a adentrarse demasiado en sus personajes, pero ciertamente estoy segura que esta atracción que siento no tiene nada que ver con la ficción.” Un fic basado en las estrellas RPatzz y KStew
1. There're secrets that nobody else'd know

*****IMPORTANTE*****

**Mis queridos (as) lectores (as),**

**Debido a que al parecer este Fic infringe con uno de los códigos de me he visto obligada a hacer unas ligeras modificaciones, además de los cambios en los que se ha visto envuelta la saga –incluyo el Comic-Con y los Teen Choice Awards.**

**Para aquellas que quieran leerlo en versión ROBSTEN (la original), pronto la subiré en mi página Web –a la que pueden acceder desde mi Profile-. Cómo se darán cuenta ahora los nombres de los personajes son los de la Saga, recuerden entonces que serán algo así como OoC, intentaré que el mensaje original no se pierda.**

**Además quiero ofrecer disculpas si mis notas de Autor han dañado o perjudicado a alguien, pensé que un rato de risa les serviría.**

**Gracias por su comprensión, he aquí de nuevo el capítulo uno, mejorado y renovado.**

**Disclamer: **_Nada _me pertenece, bueno… la idea sí. Aunque debo darle gracias a la madre inspiración del Domingo al ver los MTV Movie Awards, por supuesto a mi amiga y autora Mee (chica, mil gracias), y por último a Alice Cullen quien se ofreció a darme una sesión futurista.

**Full Summary: "**Hay una teoría que dice que los actores pueden llegar a adentrarse demasiado en sus personajes, pero ciertamente estoy segura que esta atracción que siento no tiene nada que ver con la ficción."

Isabella Swan y Edward Masen son las estrellas de la versión fílmica de una de las series Best-Sellers a nivel mundial. Ya han filmado dos de las cuatro entregas y ambos están pasando por un montón de cambios en su vida.

¿Podrá el amor de sus personajes traspasar las barreras de la actuación? ¿O simplemente es una atracción?

_Basada en las Estrellas de TWILIGHT©_

______________________

**N. A: **_Si, lo sé ¿otro fic más? Alice me lo predijo, puedo ver sus caras de WTF?, al encontrar esta nueva locura mía. Esto no significa que no continuaré con los otros tres Fics que tengo. Este tal vez tarde un poco, eso es todo. Bueno, ya estoy sonando como una chachalaca (pájaro feo que pía demasiado), así que…_

_A los lectores se les aconseja que para disfrutar de esta función apaguen todo distractor de Fics, que van desde celulares hasta las hermanas molestas que te preguntan a qué hora dejarás la computadora._

_¡Luces… Cámara… ACCION!_

_________________________

"Me siento tan cerca y distante a la vez, descifrando tus silencios…" – _Inalcanzable, _RBD.

_______________________

**TRAS BAMBALINAS**

"_**El amor es más fuerte que la vida y la muerte"**_

**1**

**THERE WERE SECRETS THAT NOBODY ELSE WOULD KNOW.**

_¡Flash!_

Era el único sonido que podía escuchar con claridad además de las preguntas incesantes de estos molestos personajes que tenía enfrente. Pero qué podía hacer yo, esto era su trabajo y parte del mío. Intenté sonreír un poco aunque seguramente mi imagen sería como la de un tipo borracho a las afueras de algún club de mala muerte y eso debido a que no había podido dormir bien, estaba agotado.

Recién había terminado de grabar _Memoirs _en New York, lo cuál significaba una sola cosa: de regreso a Vancouver. Sonreí de verdad al saber que pronto vería a mis amigos, que pronto vería a…

Desde el Comic-Con que no veía a varios de ellos, así que sería genial, cuando nos reunimos la pasamos como una gran familia y sólo habíamos tenido tiempo para responder las preguntas de los fans. Sabía que Emmett esperaba detalles jugosos sobre mi última grabación con _James Brosnan_ y la atractiva _Emily Delacour_. Aprendí bastante durante estos tres meses de grabación, así que aunque cansado y con problemas de sueño me sentía satisfecho conmigo mismo.

—Por aquí—me guiaron los guardaespaldas que mi agencia había contratado, pues T-Rex, mi guardaespaldas de siempre había tenido que ir a ver a su familia.

Cielos, aún no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por mí. Uno se imagina que para estas alturas la fama la puedo soportar perfectamente que nada ha cambiado..., pero no es así y bien lo sé yo y las personas que me conocen a fondo. Interpretar al vampiro sexy _Robert Cromwell_ se había convertido en uno de mis deseos en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de leer de qué trataba la historia, además de que trabajaría con una de las (en mi opinión) mejores actrices de nuestra generación, me atrapó por completo y logró que me decidiera a suplicarle a la excéntrica _Cataline Highlights_ que me diera una oportunidad para presentarme al casting de dicho personaje. Me puse a brincar, literalmente, por todo el departamento que compartía con mi amigo Sam en Londres; hay días en los que extraño eso, pero en fin… esta es mi vida, yo elegí mi carrera y… pedí por mi personaje…

Parece que fue ayer cuando entraba en la casa de Cataline todo hecho un manojo de nervios y asustado por lo que los demás pudiesen llegar a pensar de mí. Debía de ser muy egoísta para pensar que tenía una oportunidad, más si el personaje que debía de interpretar era "perfecto", aunque a mi parecer era el ser más desdichado.

Suspiré mientras subía a la camioneta con vidrios tintados, los paparazzi no paraban de tomar fotos. _Si definitivamente ser Robert Cromwell podía llegar a ser peligroso._

—Ya se le extrañaba Señor Masen—río el chofer de la camioneta, su nombre es Steve y desde que _Dusk, _la serie de vampiros, empezó el es uno de los chóferes que la producción contrató para llevarnos y traernos al plató durante el rodaje.

—Lo dudo Steve, mi cara esta por todos lados últimamente—este comentario logró hacer reír incluso al guardaespaldas más osco que enviaron en mi auxilio.

—Aún así se le extrañaba por estos lados. Ya sabe que algunos de sus compañeros ya empezaron, si no me equivoco algunos ya tuvieron sesión de fotos ayer…

—No, no te equivocas, eso fue lo que me dijo Emmett.

Para ser precisos Emmett me gritó en el oído durante todo mi proceso de guardar mi ropa en mi maleta para salir disparado rumbo a Vancouver. El proceso de filmación de _Memoirs _duró unos días más de lo que había previsto, ya que hubo un par de fallas a la hora de filmar, por eso no estaba llegando a tiempo para comenzar con la tercera entrega de esta saga de vampiros más famosa de los últimos años… _Dark Night_.

Miré a través de las ventanas, el paisaje seguía igual que cuando lo dejamos en Abril para partir rumbo a Italia con _Christopher Waltz_. Se me antojaba algo loco eso de cambiar de directores durante toda la saga, pero era algo común aquí en _Hollywood_, igual no podía quejarme había tenido a los directores más maravillosos que un actor pudiera desear. Por un lado a la inigualable y siempre hiperactiva Cataline Highlights, cuya excentricidad ilimitada había sido la causante de que esto fuera posible; y por otro lado al serio, centrado y compasivo Christopher Waltz, quién a propósito, siempre nos hizo acordar al personaje de _Peter Cromwell _aún cuando llevara consigo su bastón a lo _Grandalf_, incluso Carlisle Cullen, quien interpretaba al vampiro y doctor patriarca, se lo llegó a decir una vez.

—Me estas robando a mi personaje—le dijo serio aún con todo el maquillaje de vampiro y las manos manchadas de sangre ficticia, luego de rodar la escena del cumpleaños sangriento de _Kristen Cigno_, la chica humana de la que estaba enamorado mi personaje quien prefería ser llamada _Kris_.

Nos reímos de lo lindo al ver como Christopher se tensaba un poco, era un buen director, de hecho nunca había estado tan ansioso por saber cómo iba a quedar lo que ya habíamos grabado, pero para ello solo faltaban cuatro meses. Aún seguía impactado por lo que había visto de los dos teaser y el trailer que habían sacado hasta la fecha.

—Edward—me llamó Steve—, hemos llegado.

—Gracias. — dije mientras comenzaba a bajarme de la camioneta.

Afuera hacía un frío espantoso, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Una de las ventajas de haber nacido y crecido en la lluviosa Londres.

—Habla del diablo y se te aparece— la voz de mi compañero Emmett bombardeó mis oídos.

No había acabado de bajarme de la camioneta cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrado por dos pares de brazos pertenecientes a mis dos amigos del cast.

—Hola a ustedes también chicos— les saludé a Jasper y a Emmett.

—Están retrasando todo— respondió Jasper—, juro solemnemente que cuando terminemos de hacer las fotos del día de hoy te compro una docena de relojes para que despiertes temprano. —le dediqué una mirada asesina.

—Nada de caritas raras Ed— me sonrió Emmett.

—No son caritas raras…— me quejé—, estoy cansado. Hace por lo menos un par de horas que llegué desde Los Ángeles. Además son solo los ensayos…

—Eres actor, acostúmbrate. — gruñí por lo bajo.

Ambos me aventaron en el camerino de maquillaje. Fue en ese momento en el que me percaté de que ellos ya estaban personificados de _Emmanuel_ y _Gaspar_ respectivamente. Jasper conservaba la peluca que había utilizado para _Darkness_, y lo hacía ver al estilo de un general de la Guerra Civil como lo requería su personaje de _Gaspar Rathbone_.

—Ya lo tienes aquí Martha— sonrió Emmett a la chica encargada del maquillaje.

— ¡Al fin! — la mujer estudió mi rostro unos segundos— ¿Ha dormido algo joven Edward?

— ¿Cuentan las dos horas de siesta que tomé al llegar al hotel?

—Esto por lo menos va a facilitar tus ojeras de vampiro…— Emmett rió por lo bajo.

Dicho esto Martha comenzó a aplicar la base blanca de maquillaje que tenía que usar como caracterización para Robert Cromwell, lo cual le llevaría como mínimo una hora y media que al parecer iba a pasar con el juego de las preguntas al estilo Emmett.

—Así que… ¿qué tal es Emily? — me miró de forma sugestiva.

­—Esta casada todavía, Emm­— le respondí monótono cerrando los ojos como me pedía Martha.

—Vamos Ed, no me digas que no es hot, además se esta divorciando…— rió el grandote de mi amigo.

Rodé los ojos. Había veces en las que Emmett era idéntico a su personaje Emmanuel, siempre tratando de hablar de sexo algo referente a la sexualidad cuando se le daba la oportunidad o cuando después de un tiempo de no vernos, sentía la necesidad de saber sobre mi estado de romanticismo o de actividad sexual que llevaba hasta el momento. De más esta decir que ahí mi vida se tornaba un poco caótica.

—A Ed no le gustan las rubias Emm— rió Jasper a mi lado, le miré confundido— A él le gustan las _castañas_.

Solté un estornudo al sentir el polvo del maquillaje bajo mis fosas nasales, lo cual provocó la risa mal disimulada de mi maquillista y las carcajadas de Emmett.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que las prefiero castañas?

—Veamos…— Jasper se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando seriamente algo, aunque era sólo una finta para hacerme sacar de mis casillas, lo cual estaba funcionando debido a mi estado de cansancio­—, si no mal recuerdo tu primer amor en toda tu vida cuando tenías diez años fue _Cloe_ que era castaña…

— ¡Por eso no permitías que Lizzy y Vicky te llamaran Cloe! — rió con sorpresa Emmett como quién acaba de descubrir que el mundo es redondo.

—Exacto— contestó por mí Jasper.

—No sé a donde quieres llegar con esto…— hice una mueca cuando Martha me jaló sin querer un poco el pelo para peinármelo, o mejor dicho, acomodármelo estilo Robert Cromwell, ser mi personaje era realmente un dolor en el trasero algunas veces.

—El punto es que tus dos novias y amores platónicos han sido todas castañas, ninguna rubia— finalizó Jasper, aplaudí internamente de que mi amigo hubiese ido al grano.

—Entonces según tu teoría sobre mi vida amorosa, prefiero chicas castañas— él asintió.

—Y si tienen ojos cafés mejor— añadió de pronto Kellan, lo miré como queriendo asesinarlo.

Él era el único al que le había contado mi secreto. Un secreto que debía guardar por lo menos hasta que esta locura de _Dusk _terminara, debido a lo peligroso que podía ser para el ambiente del plató y las filmaciones que aún no terminaban.

—Si, ojos cafés, verdes o azules, no importa— añadí para tapar un poco la evidencia, aunque por la expresión de Jasper sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, él ya desde hacía tiempo sospechaba.

—Ten Ed. — interrumpió, gracias a Dios, Martha pasándome un pequeño estuche que contenía mis dos terribles molestias mejor conocidas como lentes de contacto.

—Odio tener que usarlas, además es un ensayo…— hice una mueca mientras destapaba uno de los estuches.

—Yo ya me acostumbré— dijo sonriente Emmett— además es súper guay cómo se ven, te ves siniestro con ellas, me gustaría poder usar las rojas como Jane o Demetri…

—Creo entonces, saber qué te regalaré de Navidad— rió Jasper.

— ¿Hasta ahora qué han estado haciendo? —quise saber mientras primero me colocaba las gotas para los ojos, así sería más fácil ponerme los lentes, _si esto lo hubiera sabido durante la filmación de "Dusk"…_

—Hemos ensayado algo, hemos tomado fotos, y Jacob nos ha estado persiguiendo por días. Quiere que volvamos al gimnasio. — sin querer me piqué el ojo.

— ¡Auch! —siseé de dolor, además me había quedado líquido del limpiador de lentes —Arde la pu…

—Ed no te talles el ojo— una voz cantarina inundó la estancia.

— ¡Arde! —me quejé. Alice, que acababa de entrar, me miró divertida.

Aun llevaba el pelo corto que se lo había peinado para que brincara en las puntas y además ya estaba maquillada al estilo _Ashley Cromwell_.

—Chicos _Dave_ quiere que vayan— les dijo a mis amigos.

— ¿No qué el suspenso era el ADN de la filmación? — se quejó Emmett rememorando la frase característica de nuestro nuevo director.

—Lo es, pero quiere tener un par de palabras con ustedes, ya que al parecer quiere agregar una escena de pelea entre Emmanuel y Gaspar…

—Entonces ya voy…— Emmett me miró con una sonrisa de misericordia —Te veo luego _Eddie "M"_— gruñí ante el apelativo.

A Emmett se le daba por llamarme de veinte mil maneras para molestarme, lo cual lo ponía en su máximo momento del día. Los chicos se fueron dejándonos a Alice y a mí, pronto llegaría la persona encargada del vestuario. A veces odiaba eso de usar ropa de marca para hacer mi personaje, pero debía admitir que no me quedaban nada mal y después de tanta pelea que tenía con mi lavadora podía tomarlas "prestadas", las mejores habían sido las de _Dusk_. Me fijé Alice me había traído un poco de desayuno, lo que me anunció había llegado tarde al horario del comedor.

—No he sabido de ti en semanas— me reprochó mi compañera y amiga.

—Sabes que la productora quería que mantuviera el perfil bajo antes de regresar a grabar. —le respondí mientras daba un sorbo a mi café.

—Es una tontera eso…— dijo ella rodando los ojos, generando que sus lentes se movieran.

—Ali, das miedo— me reí al ver como pestañaba para acomodarse el lente.

—Y tú eres un bufón, cuando esto te pasa eres peor que el enano Gruñón de Blancanieves.

—Lo sé. —le sonreí.

En ese instante entró la chica del vestuario, seguida por un guía que llevaba consigo el guión que leeríamos hoy.

— ¿La escena de _Nicole _y_ Kris_?— preguntó extrañada Alice al ver lo que había recibido— Pensé que sería la escena del pacto entre…

—Son dos escenas— la corté, fruncí el ceño al ver la segunda.

— ¡Oh, al fin conocerás a Riley! —rió Alice— Es un encanto.

— ¿No más que yo, o si? —le bromeé.

—Mmm, no lo sé… él es australiano y tú inglés...

—Gracias, _hermanita_— le hice una mueca.

— ¡No seas payaso, sabes que estoy de broma!

—No lo soy— fruncí el ceño, para luego empezar a reír.

—Lo eres. Anda vamos que se hace tarde…

--- --- ---

_Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Lo sé, algo corto pero es que la última tanda de información recibida cambia unas cosas que había colocado._

_Cualquier duda que surja, háganmelo saber. De ante mano aclaro que:_

_1. Para que no sea un RP cambié los nombres de los actores por los de los personajes._

_2. La saga no se llama "_Twilight_" por cuestiones obvias, así que cada vez que mencione la saga "_Dusk_" es en referencia a la misma… a lo igual que el cambio a los nombres de los personajes, ya que ni modos que Edward interprete a Edward y Bella a Isabella, no soy como Chris Morena que hace que Mariana interprete a Mariana o así… (si no me entienden pregunten). _

_3. Espero que les guste._

_Les dejo la lista de los nombres por los que los cambié y cómo se llamarían en "Dusk" para que no se preste a confusiones:_

Antes: _______________________Ahora:_________________Dusk:

_Robert Pattinson……………………………… __Edward Masen…………………… Robert Cromwell_

_Kristen Stewart………………………………… __Isabella Swan…………………… Kristen Cigno_

_Peter Facinelli…………………………………… __Carlisle Cullen…………………… Peter Cromwell_

_Elizabteh Reaser………………………………… Esme Platt………………………… Eli Cromwell_

_Kellan Lutz………………………………………… Emmett McCarty………………… Emmanuel Cromwell_

_Nikki Reed………………………………………… Rosalie Hale………………………… Nicole Rathbone_

_Jackson Rathbone……………………………… Jasper Withlock………………… Gaspar Rathbone_

_Ashley Greene…………………………………… Alice Brandon……………………… Ashley Cromwell_

_Billy Burke………………………………………… Charlie Burke………………………… Bill Cigno_

_Taylor Lautner…………………………………… Jacob Black…………………………… Taylor Riddley_

_Rachelle Lefevre………………………………… Victoria Evans……………………… Rachel__ * _

_Bryce Dallas Howard……………………………Victoria DiCello…………………… Rachel *_

_Edi Gathegi………………………………………… Laurent __Minnoti…………………… Edmund_

_Cam Gigandet…………………………………… James Horrowitz…………………… Jaime_

_Xavier Samuel…………………………………… Riley O'Shea…………………………… Ralph_

_Michael Welch…………………………………… Michael Newton……………………… Michael Moron_

_Anna Kendrick…………………………………… Jessica Stanley……………………… Lauren Mallory_

_Justin Chon………………………………………… Ben Chenney………………………… Eric Yorkie_

_Christian Serratos……………………………… Angela Weber………………………… Cristine Weasley_

_Michael Sheen…………………………………… Aro Uriel…………………………………. Miguel Volturi_

_Christopher Heyerdahl……………………… Marcus __Flint…………………………… Vincent Volturi_

_Jaime Campell Bower………………………… Caius Bower…………………………… __Leonardo Volturi_

_Dakota Fanning………………………………… Jane Hathaway………………………… Viola Volturi_

_Cameron Bright………………………………… Alec Wright……………………………… Alexander Volturi_

_Charlie Beweley………………………………… Demetri Mallone……………………… Charles_

_Daniel Cudmore………………………………… Felix Lewis……………………………… Dante_

_Noot Seear……………………………………… Heidi Tatou……………………………… Ariel_

_Gil Brimingham………………………………… Billy Drake………………………………… Don Riddley_

_Chaske Spencer……………………………… Sam Uley…………………………………… Samuel Spencer_

_Alex Meraz……………………………………… Paul García………………………………… Raul_

_Kiowa Gordon………………………………… Embry Call…………………………………… Elias Bardon_

_Broson Pellieter……………………………… Jared Howie………………………………… Joseph _

_Tinsel Korey…………………………………… Emily Black…………………………………… Emma_

_Jodelle Ferland………………………………. Bree Spinnet………………………………… Gaby_

_Sarah Clarke…………………………………… Renée Clark………………………………… Rose Dawson_

_Matt Bushell…………………………………… Phil Dwyer…………………………………… Phineas Dawson_

_Caterine Hardwick………………………… Cataline Highligths_

_Chris Weitz…………………………………… Chistopher Waltz_

_David Slade…………………………………… Dave Smith_

_Michael Angarano........................ Mickey Oregano_

_Pierce Brosnan……………………………… James Brosnan_

_Emilie de Ravin……………………………… __Emily Delacour_

_Remember Me………………………………… Memoirs_

_The Runaways………………………………… The Blackbirds_

_Twilight…………………………………………… __Dusk_

_New Moon………………………………………. Darkness_

_Eclipse……………………………………………. Dark Night_

_Breaking Dawn…………………………….… Dawn_

_¡¡¡Recorcholís rescribí el nombre de todo el cast!!!_

_Bueh… aun no me convencen los nombres de _Darkness _y _Dark Night_, por lo que si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy abierta a ellas, a Stephenie Meyer no la voy a poner, lo siento, no puedo tocar su nombre, porque se que algunas saltaran enojadas._

_¡¡¡Recuerden dejar reviews!!!_

_XOXOX,_

_Aye436_


	2. The Brotherhood

*****IMPORTANTE*****

**Mis queridos (as) lectores (as),**

**Debido a que al parecer este Fic infringe con uno de los códigos de me he visto obligada a hacer unas ligeras modificaciones, además de los cambios en los que se ha visto envuelta la saga –incluyo el Comic-Con y los Teen Choice Awards.**

**Para aquellas que quieran leerlo en versión ROBSTEN (la original), pronto la subiré en mi página Web –a la que pueden acceder desde mi Profile-. Cómo se darán cuenta ahora los nombres de los personajes son los de la Saga, recuerden entonces que serán algo así como OoC, intentaré que el mensaje original no se pierda.**

**Además quiero ofrecer disculpas si mis notas de Autor han dañado o perjudicado a alguien, pensé que un rato de risa les serviría.**

**Gracias por su comprensión.**

**______________________________**

**ESTA ES LA LISTA OFICIAL DE CÓMO HE CAMBIADO LOS NOMBRES INCLUYENDO LOS DE LOS NUEVOS ACTORES DE LA SAGA:**

**Antes: _______________________Ahora:_________________Dusk:**

_Robert Pattinson………………………………__……… Edward Masen…………………… Robert Cromwell_

_Kristen Stewart………………………………………… __Isabella Swan………………………… Kristen Cigno_

_Peter Facinelli…………………………………………… Carlisle Cullen……………………… Peter Cromwell_

_Elizabteh Reaser…………………………………__……… Esme Platt………………………… Eli Cromwell_

_Kellan Lutz………………………………………… Emmett McCarty………………… Emmanuel Cromwell_

_Nikki Reed………………………………………………… Rosalie Hale………………………… Nicole Rathbone_

_Jackson Rathbone………………………………… Jasper Withlock…………………… Gaspar Rathbone_

_Ashley Greene………………………………………… Alice Brandon……………………… Ashley Cromwell_

_Billy Burke……………………………………………… Charlie Burke……………………………… Bill Cigno_

_Taylor Lautner………………………………………… Jacob Black…………………………… Taylor Riddley_

_Rachelle Lefevre………………………………… Victoria Evans…………………………………… Rachel *_

_Bryce Dallas Howard……………………………Victoria DiCello………………………………… Rachel *_

_Edi Gathegi………………………………………… Laurent Minnoti………………………………… Edmund_

_Cam Gigandet…………………………………… James Horrowitz………………………………… Jaime_

_Xavier Samuel…………………………………… Riley O'Shea……………………………………… Ralph_

_Michael Welch…………………………………… Michael Newton……………………… Michael Copérnico_

_Anna Kendrick…………………………………… Jessica Stanley…………………………… Lauren Mallory_

_Justin Chon………………………………………… Ben Chenney………………………………… Eric Yorkie_

_Christian Serratos……………………………… Angela Weber………………__…………… Cristine Weasley_

_Michael Sheen…………………………………… Aro Uriel……………………………………… Miguel Volturi_

_Christopher Heyerdahl……………………… Marcus Flint……………………………__…… Vincent Volturi_

_Jaime Campell Bower………………………… Caius Bower……………………………… Leonardo Volturi_

_Dakota Fanning………__………………………… Jane Hathaway……………………………… Viola Volturi_

_Cameron Bright………………………………… Alec Wright……………………………… Alexander Volturi_

_Charlie Beweley………………………………… Demetri Mallone………………………………… Charles_

_Daniel Cudmore………………………………… Felix Lewis…………………………………………… Dante_

_Noot Seear………………………………………… Heidi Tatou…………………………………………… Ariel_

_Gil Brimingham………………………………… Billy Drake……………………………………… Don Riddley_

_Chaske Spencer………………………………… Sam Uley…………………………………… Samuel Spencer_

_Alex Meraz………………………………………… Paul García…………………………………………… Raul_

_Kiowa Gordon…………………………………… Embry Call………………………………………… Elias Bardon_

_Broson Pellieter………………………………… Jared Howie………………………………………… Joseph_

_Tinsel Korey……………………………………… Emily Black…………………………………………… Emma_

_Julia Jones…………………………………………Leah Clearwater……………………………………Laura Clark_

_Nils "BooBoo" Stewart…………………………Seth Swan…………………………………………Cedric Clark_

_Catalina Sandino Moreno……………………María Espinosa………………………………………Catrina_

_Jack Huston…………………………………………Royce King…………………………………………Rey Queen_

_Jodelle Ferland………………………………… Bree Spinnet…………………………………………… Gaby_

_Sarah Clarke…………………………………… Renée Clark………………………………….…… Rose Dawson_

_Matt Bushell…………………………………… Phil Dwyer……………………………………… Phineas Dawson_

_Caterine Hardwick………………………… Cataline Highligths_

_Chris Weitz…………………………………… Chistopher Waltz_

_David Slade…………………………………… Dave Smith_

_Michael Angarano…………………………… __Gigio Oregano_

_Pierce Brosnan……………………………… James Brosnan_

_Emilie de Ravin……………………………… __Emily Delacour_

_Paris Latsis………………………………………Frances Laxis_

_Remember Me………………………………… Memoirs_

_The Runaways………………………………… The Blackbirds_

_Twilight…………………………………………… Dusk_

_New Moon………………………………………. Darkness_

_Eclipse……………………………………………. Dark Night_

_Breaking Dawn…………………………….… __Dawn_

________________________________

**Disclamer: **_Nada _me pertenece, bueno… la idea sí. Aunque debo darle gracias a la madre inspiración del Domingo al ver los MTV Movie Awards, por supuesto a mi amiga y autora Mee (chica, mil gracias), y por último a Alice Cullen quien se ofreció a darme una sesión futurista.

**Full Summary: "**Hay una teoría que dice que los actores pueden llegar a adentrarse demasiado en sus personajes, pero ciertamente estoy segura que esta atracción que siento no tiene nada que ver con la ficción."

Isabella Swan y Edward Masen son las estrellas de la versión fílmica de una de las series Best-Sellers a nivel mundial. Ya han filmado dos de las cuatro entregas y ambos están pasando por un montón de cambios en su vida.

¿Podrá el amor de sus personajes traspasar las barreras de la actuación? ¿O simplemente es una atracción?

_Basada en las Estrellas de TWILIGHT©_

**Consejo: **Para mejor desarrollo de la lectura del Fic, la autora (su servilleta aka. Aye) les recomienda apagar sus celulares, y desconectar a sus hermanas (os) molestas (os) que osen a interrumpir con las típicas preguntas de: "_¿A qué hora me toca la compu?_". Por lo demás les desea que disfruten de una agradable función.

__________________

"Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel, pero pierdo en el intento…"- _Inalcanzable, _RBD.

__________________

**2**

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

_Ser famoso_… ¿Qué es ser famoso? ¿Qué la gente te acose todo el tiempo? ¿Qué gente que no conoces sepa todo acerca de tu vida, incluso mejor que tú mismo? _Nunca pensé que sería así._

Atrás había quedado la pequeña niña que soñaba con ser parte de un libro. Si, entendieron bien. Recuerdo que de chica quería vivir mil aventuras como las que sucedían en los libros que leía. Uno de mis favoritos era _El Libro de la Selva _de _Ruyard Kippling_. Bueno… si me pongo a analizar la situación… si, estoy dentro de una aventura, sólo que esta _selva_ en la que vivo es aquella donde la manada es humana, donde no sabes en quién confiar.

—De acuerdo…— me miró cómo analizándome Dave Smith, el nuevo director de la saga, al verme ya caracterizada.

Déjenme decirles que parece todo un personaje, a lo igual que nuestros dos anteriores directores, Dave tenía su marca personal y esa era la fascinación de la sangre, del terror… de más esta decir que parece físicamente la versión de _Peggy_ (de los_ Muppets_ de Jim Henson) pelada, con bigote y algo más terrorífica. Si, definitivamente pasaremos por un montón de directores excéntricos por esta saga, quién sabe y a lo mejor para la siguiente película tocaba uno de esos latinoamericanos locos amantes del sexo salvaje, como el mexicano Alfonso Cuarón de _Y tu mamá también._

—¿Te sientes cómoda con esa peluca?— me preguntó.

—Supongo que si— le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

A decir verdad la peluca me estaba causando cierto picor en el cuero cabelludo, pero eso… no se lo iba a decir y no había forma de que se enterara, a menos que tuviera el poder de leer la mente, pero lo dudo completamente.

—Bien, entonces provisoriamente estarás así… ¿Cuánto tardará en crecerle el pelo?— interrogó a mi estilista, a quien adoraba por los consejos que me había dado, esta ya sería la tercera película en dónde trabajaba para mí. Lo sé, eso sonó egoísta… pero es la verdad.

—Y al paso al que va, creo que estará bien para mediados de septiembre— respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces mientras tanto nuestra _Kris_ usará peluca.

—¿Ahora tú también usarás peluca?— preguntó Rosalie que había entrado en el camerino.

Dave le sonrió a modo de saludo.

—Mientras me crece el pelo— le informé.

—Al paso al que vamos el único que usará su pelo real será Edward— bromeó Rosalie.

Estaba contenta de tener de vuelta la amistad con ella, ya que después de mi ruptura con _Gigio _nos separamos un poco. Cosa que me sorprendió en algunos aspectos, porque digo… se suponía que éramos amigas, ella debía entender. Yo aún soy muy chica para andar aceptando… propuestas de matrimonio. _¡Ugh, matrimonio!_ La sola idea me pone los pelos de punta. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar aquella tarde del 20 de abril. Gigio me había pedido matrimonio, y yo le había rechazado.

—Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, amor— recuerdo que me había dicho—. Este trabajo te tiene muy agotada.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta…

—¿Aunque te manden cartas bomba por estar cerca de _Masen_? — le miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué siempre tenía que hablar así de él?

—Aunque me manden todo tipo de cartas _Giggi_— le dije seria.

— ¿Te he vuelto a molestar, cierto? — rehuí a su mirada, concentrándome en el guión de _Darkness_ que tenía en la mano.

—Odio que te pongas así, sabes que es sólo un amigo…

—¡Con el que te besas!

—Es actuación— me defendí.

Cierto era que los besos que me daba con Edward me hacían sentir un montón de cosas que antes no había sentido, pero no iba a decirle eso a Gigio.

—Pues, no me gusta, sería mejor que abandonaras…

—Tengo una responsabilidad— él sabía mejor que nadie que cuando asumía una responsabilidad no había marcha atrás, en eso me parecía demasiado a _Kris Cigno_—, y voy a llevarla al final. Me comprometí con la autora de la saga y con los millones de fans.

—Pues te recuerdo que ser mi novia también es una responsabilidad.

Después de eso, empezó una gran pelea que terminó con una cena romántica en uno de los restaurantes que más me gustaban de Vancouver. Recuerdo que pedí albóndigas… Edward me las había recomendado y juro que estaban riquísimas.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo…— me dijo Gigio luego de la cena en la habitación del hotel.

—Dispara— le dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

—Isabella… yo…— se puso de pie, y empezó a buscar en su saco algo, jamás me imaginé lo que era—, llevamos años de novios, y estoy… seguro que quiero que esto perdure, por eso…— se hincó delante mío— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Fue ahí que mi mente quedó en blanco. ¡Tenía a penas diecinueve años, con toda la vida por delante! Le dije que de plano eso era una locura, y a partir de ese día se había enojado conmigo, pero Rosalie tardó más en enojarse. Fue justo después de una de las salidas que tuvimos. De más está decir que mi relación con _Orégano_ terminó ahí, yo lo quería… él me quería… pero no estaba lista para tomar _ese_ camino todavía. Debí de hacerle caso a mamá cuando me reprochó que saliera con un chico un tanto más grande que yo.

—Esta escena debe ser algo… tensa— dijo Dave sacándome de mis recuerdos— Por eso les propongo que recuerden momentos en los que ambas hallan estado algo distanciadas, enfrentadas…

Ok, retracto lo dicho _Peggy_ parece leer la mente. ¿Qué les dije? ¿No asusta? Pero en parte creo que él sabe acerca de lo que nuestros agentes de publicidad deben de vender. Hay veces en las que odio a la productora por eso.

—Hiciste bien las tareas Dave— rió Rose.

—Era mi deber, debo saber _todo_ acerca de mi gente— juraría que al decir esto me guiñó el ojo, lo cuál me puso algo incómoda—. Lo que me recuerda… señorita Swan si no es mucha molestia quisiera tener unas palabras con usted y el señor Masen esta noche. Será algo así como una cena de trabajo, ya que hay algunos puntos de la relación de sus personajes que quiero tratar.

—¡Cierto!— rió Rose, aunque una nota en el timbre de su voz me alertó de que algo de lo que pensaba no estaba del todo bien— En esta película ellos se _comprometen_.

Y ahí va Rosalie directamente de frente. Odio cuando hace eso, realmente esta chica debería llamarse _Miss Directa_.

—Odio esa parte— dije intentando sonar convincente.

Realmente no odio esa parte, de hecho es uno de los momentos más emotivos del libro. Adoré la forma en que la autora de la saga logró que _Robert_ se saliera con la suya y le pudiera poner a _Kris_ un _maldito_ anillo de compromiso.

—Pues, esa es una de mis escenas favoritas— me dijo Rose.

—Es la que llevará la gloria para la última película— afirmó Dave.

Sus palabras tuvieron peso en mí. Sentí que el estómago se me encogía. _Sólo una película más y… se terminó todo._

Después de esa pequeña charla, Rosalie y yo nos metimos de lleno en la práctica de nuestros diálogos, que dejaron complacido a David. Pero eso no quitó que como todo director terminara el ensayo con un:

—… pero deben practicarlo más, ¿de acuerdo? — ambas asentimos—. Bien, las veo en el gimnasio… Edward ya debe de estar listo— añadió Dave viendo su reloj—, así que ya podremos empezar con las coreografía para la batalla.

—Amo esta película— creí escuchar murmurar a Rosalie antes de que desapareciera por la puerta tras Dave.

Soltando un largo suspiro me levanté del sillón de cuero que habían montado en lo que sería la habitación de _Robert_ para la película. Detrás de mí había una enorme cama de hierro forjado, de sólo recordar los diálogos que llevaría a cabo en la misma… lograba disparar mi pulso a un nivel insospechado por muchos.

Realmente la gente de decoración lo había hecho magnifico, era mejor que la que habíamos usado con _Cataline _en Oregon hace ya un año y medio atrás. Lo que me sorprendía del todo era que habían captado la esencia del personaje aunque he de admitir que también había algo característico de Edward en ella, algunos discos de Van Morrison… pero lo que más me hizo recordarle fue la guitarra vieja que descansaba cerca al equipo de sonido. Me pregunté si Edward ya lo habría visto.

Últimamente había visto poco a Edward, lo cual me dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca, y todo gracias a que los agentes de prensa de la productora pensaron que sería buena idea que pasara más tiempo con Jacob para "dar la imagen de _Darkness"_.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba me dirigí rumbo al gimnasio que había montado la producción. Originalmente había sido una bodega, pero debido al tamaño y a la necesidad de la producción, habían accedido a transformarla en un gimnasio. La mera idea de imaginarme a los chicos ejercitando hizo que soltara una pequeña risita, principalmente al imaginarme a Edward. Para _Darkness, _Jake había logrado que él pisara un gimnasio… _¡Y vaya que dio resultado!_, me sonrojé al recordar la escena de Volterra en Montepulciano.

Pensar en Montepulciano logró evocar una serie de recuerdos que me ponían confusa, tan confusa como la noche de la entrega de los MTV Movie Awards…

—Enanín…— dijo una voz grave que logró sacarme del trance en el que estaba.

—No soy enano, tengo quince años… a penas estoy en etapa de crecimiento…

Volteé a ver de quiénes se trataba. Frente a mí se encontraban Jake y un niño que se le parecía mucho, tenía el pelo negro algo alborotado y una sonrisa contagiosa. _Ese debe de ser Cedric._

—Por eso… aún eres enanín…— el chico bufó, mientras Jacob reía.

—Eres malo, ¿lo sabes?— le dije al acercarme más a ellos, el chico me sonrió— Cuando a penas te conocí eras tan pequeño y escuálido como una escoba, Black— Jake me miró mal.

—¡Hey, pero debes admitir que mi escena la hice como un adulto!— me miró divertido— Bells, te presento a… Seth, enano esta es Isabella Swan…— me adelanté a saludar al chico— Esto es gracioso…

—¿Qué?— pregunté.

—Ambos se apellidan Swan…— empezó a reír Jacob. _Sí, nuestro Taylor Riddley es todo un adolescente…_

—Já, es un chiste tan bueno que hasta se me olvidó cómo reír… excepto por el primer já— le dije rodando los ojos.

—Uy, está bien que no sea Edward y sus chistes malos… pero…

Hay veces en las que odio a Jacob. Lo adoro como a mi hermano pequeño, pero ciertamente hay días en los que prefiero retorcerle el cuello. Así que sin penarlo le pegué en el hombro derecho…

—¡Ay!— me quejé.

—¿Qué?— me miró inocente.

—¿Es que estas hecho de acero Black?— Seth y Jake comenzaron a reír— No es gracioso, me duele la mano.

—Mejor… recuerda que _Kris_ tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo… por haberle pegado a _Taylor_— con esto Jacob soltó una carcajada que sonó peor que cuando una carcacha vieja se descompone.

—Uh… ¿quién está aullando?— la voz estridente de Emmett se aproximó desde el otro lado del gimnasio, venía ya listo para entrenar, seguido de un Jasper muy sonriente.

—Aquí nuestro amigo lobo…— le respondí.

—¡Swan!— me saludó Emmett sonriente— ¿Te pusieron peluca, no?

—Así es…— solté un suspiro, la verdad me estaba matando llevar eso en la cabeza—, no entiendo por qué, digo… ¡son solo ensayos!

—Edward acaba de decir lo mismo hace unos minutos…— me miró divertido Jasper— Ustedes son tal para cual.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Jasper más que nadie sabía que nuestra química debía ser muy fuerte, ya que él precisamente había sido uno de los cuatro finalistas para obtener el papel de _Robert_ en la película. Habría sido él, sino hubiera sido porque Cataline había visto algo extraño en Edward y quería ponerlo a prueba conmigo. Debo de ser muy franca, y no es para alabarle ni nada, pero Edward… es un gran actor. Recuerdo el primer día que lo vi. Cataline me había llamado para que fuera a su casa, me dijo que esta sería la última prueba y que ambas al final del día elegiríamos al "perfecto" _Robert Cromwell_.

Cómo siempre, yo llegué temprano. Cataline me hizo sentarme en la mesa de su comedor. Siempre me ha gustado su casa, demuestra lo apasionadamente excéntrica que es. Recuerdo que preparó un café para ambas mientras esperábamos…

—Este chico se tarda mucho, ¿no?— le dije al ver que hacía por lo menos quince minutos que el último "soltero"- así los llamaba Cataline- debía de haber llegado.

—No te apures…— rió ella—, se debió de haber quedado con el horario de Londres.

—Pues si así hubiera sido… ¿no crees qué ya estaría aquí?, digo, se supone que ellos están seis horas adelantados de nosotros…

—Si, pero él… recién llegó en la mañana.

—¿No vive aquí?— _este chico realmente debe querer ser Robert Cromwell… _fruncí el ceño al imaginarme que sería otro creído más.

No me malinterpreten, los otros tres chicos parecían geniales… sólo que parecían muy… egocéntricos. A ninguno le importaba mucho lo que yo tenía que hacer, sólo intentaban sobresalir.

—Espero que…

Lo que iba a decir quedó en medio de la nada, ya que en ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa, anunciando la llegada del cuarto participante.

—Isabella… te presento a Edward Masen— la alegre Cataline se hizo a un lado para que el recién llegado pasara.

Era alto, de un metro ochenta. Su cabello cobrizo lo tenía algo alborotado, cómo si recién se hubiera levantado de la cama. Pero fue su mirada la que más me llamó la atención, esos ojos verdes que parecían un bosque frondoso lleno de emociones.

—Edward, esta es nuestra _Kris_— añadió Cataline.

—Mucho gusto— le sonreí al escuchar su acento, era irresistible.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras tomaba mi mano en forma de saludo. Una corriente extraña nos envolvió en cuanto nuestras manos entraron en contacto… _Extraño._

—Bien… quiero que hagamos una escena…— Cataline sonrió a sus anchas mirándome de forma pícara, rodé los ojos, la bendita escena del prado sería tomada… una vez más.

Y así fue como llegamos a dónde estamos hoy. Juntos convivimos con una familia, la cual ha ido teniendo nuevos integrantes.

—A propósito— dijo Jasper— ¿Quieren ir esta noche a comer Sushi? Así conocemos mejor a los nuevos.

—Lo que Jazz, aquí intenta decir…— rió Emmett— es que quiere conocer mejor a _Victoria DiCello_…

Jasper le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué? En mi defensa digo que tú me dijiste que estaba bien buena…

—Em… no sigas hermano.

—¿Así son siempre?— rió Seth a mí lado.

—Ni te imaginas— le respondí con una sonrisa.

_______________________

_¿Les gustó?, siento que halla tenido que cambiarles los nombres, es que ya me tenían los %&$3 inflados… Pero bleh… si quieren leer la versión ROBSTEN vayan a mi Profile que ahí encontrarán el link de mi blog, dónde colgaré esa versión._

_A propósito… ¡¡¡YA SALIERON DEL CLOSET!!! Ejem… digo, del cuarto del hotel… ¡¡¡Ladies and gentelmen ROBSTEN EXISTE!!! ¿Quién apoya mis gritos de entusiasmo? Juro solemnemente que al leerlo me puse a brincar por toda mi habitación y no es broma. Y ¿tú? ¿Cómo celebraste la captura del beso ROBSTEN? Dejen RR con sus respuestas, quejas o sugerencias._

_Estén también en sintonía porque pronto mi BF Robsten (aka Mee) y yo les tendremos varias sorpresitas. _

_XOXOX_

_Aye 436._


End file.
